


Midoriya Izuku and the Road to Becoming a True Librarian

by GreatGodOm



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Don't say the M-Word!, Gen, General Education Department Midoriya Izuku, L-space (Discworld), Librarian Midoriya Izuku, Libraries, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGodOm/pseuds/GreatGodOm
Summary: When Midoriya Izuku first delves into the UA library of which he is now unofficial caretaker, he makes an unexpected friend.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & The Librarian (Discworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Midoriya Izuku and the Road to Becoming a True Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Such Thing as Too Many Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748045) by [Child_of_demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_demon/pseuds/Child_of_demon). 



Izuku had been caretaker of the UA library for a grand total of two days and he had already decided that he was going to be there forever.

It was all planned out in his head. He would graduate from UA after three years of consolidating his hold on this new domain, then immediately turn around and apply to Principal Nezu to be the head (and only) librarian. He would then spend the next seventy-some years in the library until he died and his corpse was presumably found by some student sprawled out in Izuku’s new favourite chair. His final request would then be to be cremated and placed in some sort of unbreakable urn that would then decorate the library for the rest of time.

Perfect.

The only problem was was that he had gotten too caught up in his schemes and was now lost in his own library. How humiliating. He kept walking through the stacks expecting to hit a wall at some point but he never did. Izuku was turned around time after time, hitting corners that he then had to follow. If he didn’t know it was impossible, he would have sworn that he was going around in circles.

But that was ridiculous. This was a library, not some sort of hedge maze made to bewilder and confuse. The shelving and books were changing too as time went by. One moment they were bright, modern ones bearing glossy books clearly printed with kanji, the next they were creaky, dusty old shelves holding books with titles in what he thought was Latin. There was a whole kaleidoscope of shelf colours and book types that he went by and only one thought was in Izuku’s head.

This was all his. His to manage and protect. It made him giddy the sheer scale of the library he was in. It was a tragedy that the last librarian to work for UA had just up and _quit_.

If Izuku ever found that man, he wasn’t sure if he was going to hug him for giving him the opportunity or shanking him for being an unforgivable blight on the backside of humanity. He gave it even odds if he was being honest with himself.

The pleasant thought of executing the ex-librarian like the deserter he was gave way to concern however as time went by. What if he never got out? Would they ever find his body in this maze of shelves? What would they tell his mother? Would he be able to read the books around him as he died of thirst or would the dehydration render him unable to read at all? Very important questions all.

As Izuku was muttering (a habit Kacchan had tried to break many times), he heard a sound come from above him that almost made him flinch. It was much gentler than the usual sudden pops and explosions that made him flinch, more inquisitive too. It sounded something like:

“Ook?”

But that was an odd sound for someone to be making. There was only one way to find out what was making that noise, he thought to himself. So he braced himself and looked up. And then he blinked. Above him was a vaguely furry orange ape, holding a book in one arm as it hung off of a shelf by its feet and other arm. The shelves were very tall right where they were at the moment and Izuku felt incredibly envious for a second that he didn’t have hand-like feet as well so he could more easily climb the shelves and access the treasure trove above.

“Ook?” went the ape again, shaking Izuku from his envious thoughts.

“Sorry, I was just thinking for a moment there,” Izuku said before he came to a realization and squinted up above him. “Wait, what’s a m-”

The ape became very still when the “m” sound crossed Izuku’s lips.

“-arvelous orangutan like yourself doing in UA library?” Izuku finished, a puzzled frown upon his face. The orangutan above him eased as the boy finished his inquiry.

“Ook.”

“We’re not in the UA library? We’re in the library at Unseen University you say? But then how did I get here?” He gave a bewildered glance at the books around him which mostly bore titles like _100 Ways to Use Fireball to Cook a Goat_ and _Octarine and You: What You Need to Know_.

“Ook.”

“L-Space? That would explain a lot I guess. Especially the different shelves and books. I didn’t think UA library was that big, but Plus Ultra is the school motto for a reason.” If the last UA librarian _had_ left the shelves at UA library as dusty and cobwebbed as the shelves around three sections back, then the hug/stab binary he had been thinking about earlier would quickly fall into the stab category.

“Oook?”

“Yeah,” Izuku frowned, “there is no librarian at UA. The last one quit for some stupid reason. It was actually closed to students until I came along. I’m really glad Principal Nezu let me use the library even without an official librarian in charge.”

“Ook!” The orangutan exclaimed as its fur puffed up. Izuku laughed.

“But don’t you worry! As soon as I graduate school, I’m gonna be the librarian at UA.” he said with a grin. The orangutan gave a long look at the bright-eyed Izuku before giving a solemn nod.

“Ook.” Izuku’s eyes went teary and he sniffled.

“R-really? You think I’ll be a good one? I’ve never had anyone but my mom encourage me before...” A flinty look appeared in the orangutan’s eyes.

“Ook. Oook.”

“And you’ll teach me how to manage a library? From one Librarian to another, huh?”

The Librarian grinned with great big yellow teeth.

“Ook.” It was a promise.


End file.
